Max and Lorelai's Engagement Party in the Hollow
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai and Max's engagement Party in The Town Square what we didn't see
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lorelai and Max are sitting in thier king and queen chairs taking in thier whole engagement party in when Lorelai looks over at Luke's

''you ok?'' Max asks her

''yea'' she says and looks over at Luke's again

''you know I'll just um I'll be right back'' she says and goes to get up and kisses his hand when Rory comes over and she sits back down

''hey sweetie is everything ok?'' Lorelai questions

''hey Rory having fun?'' Max asks her

''yea I am and everything's fine I just had to appoligize to Dean over a fight we had about me going to Harvard and how I spend more time focusing on that and getting in more than spending time with him and he was getting jeloous but made me realize that I should be spending as much time with as as I possibly can before I leave for Harvard''

''ok'' Lorelai says and looks at Rory a little worried

''I'm just a little tired and crabby I guess so I think I'll meet you back at home'' Rory tells her

''you sure?'' Lorelai questions concerned

''yea stay and enjoy your party this is your night don't worry about me I'll be fine and asleep before you get home'' Rory says and smiles

''you don't want to stay after all your the one who planned this whole hoopla and I cannot thanks my best friend and daughter enough'' she gives her a hug

''your welcome I just want you to be happy'' Rory says

''I am kid I am happy'' Lorelai smiles

''it was fun Lane, Sookie, and I had fun planning it after all you have done for me I had to give you a Stars Hollow blow out/extravaganza'' Rory grins

Lorelai hugs her daughter even tighter

''I'll meet you back at home'' Rory says

''ok I'll be home to check on you in a little bit I just got to go and talk Luke real fast'' Lorelai says

''ok''Rory says

''night Max'' Rory says

''good-night Rory'' Max says

Rory goes to find Dean to kiss him goodnight and then finds Lane to say goodbye to her then starts to walk home


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 At Luke's Lorelai walks in and the bell rings and Luke looks up

''hey!'' she says ''hey why arn't you at your party''

''now that's funny I was about to ask you the same thing''

''so where's Rory tonight?''

''ah well she already headed home she was tired so I was just on my way home to check on her and I decided to stop in here to see what you are doing I saw the light still on so I figured you must still be open and awake and what's a party without my best friend and my daughter?'' she looks at him

''oh well I just got kind of busy here''

''yes I can see that''

''boy they keep making that ketchup slower and slower''

''it's the Heinz's family's little joke''

''boy it's really pretty crazy out there''

''oh I can imagine''

''lots of people all having fun just the kind of thing you'd hate''

''sounds awful''

''you would be miserable''

''oh yes I would''

''in spite of all that I was thinking and you don't have to that maybe you could pull yourself away for a second''

''oh well I would''

''I mean finish the ketchup tonight but leave the worcestershire sauce for tomorrow''

''I'll see how it goes''

''okay'' she smiles

''I mean it's a really big night for me tonight and I don't know it feels like you should be there anyway I'll let you get back to your ketchup I need to go and check on Rory so I will see you later'' she smiles and walks out of the diner

Luke just looks down

back Outside Lorelai find's Max to tell him she's gonna go home and check on Rory real quick


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Lorelai gets home the house is dark incept for the hallway light at the front door Lorelai walks into the living room and puts her keys down then goes to check on Rory

Lorelai knocks on Rory's bedroom door theres no answer

Lorelai figures Rory must be asleep so she opens the door and see's that Rory is out cold, and smiles

Lorelai shuts the door quitely and grabs her keys, walks out of the house, locks up, and goes back out to the town square to her party


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back out in the town square

''hey she ok?'' Max asks her

''yea she's fine and asleep already'' Lorelai tells him

''you wanna dance?'' Max asks her

''ah yea sure'' she says

Max takes her out into the dance floor to dance Luke comes out of the diner and see's her dancing with Max she looks up see's him waves and smiles Luke smiles and sits on the bench After the song is over a new song comes on

''hey I'll be right back'' she says

''ok'' he says

Lorelai walks over to Luke

''you wanna dance with me?'' she asks him

''really sure Max won't mind?''

''no he won't''

''ok''

Lorelai takes him out onto the dance floor

''I'm not really dressed appropriately for a wedding party like this''

''don't worry about it''

They start to dance

After the song is over

''that was nice''

''yea...yea it was'' she smiles

''ok well I'm gonna head back inside and go up to bed''

''wait take something to eat before you go''

''ok'' he heads over to the food table and grabs things to eat and brings them back to the diner, goes back to the diner,locks up, turns off the lights, and goes upstairs to bed

After the party the town cleans up and keeps eveyrthing in storage until Lorelai and Max can find transportation to get all the stuff back to her house Max and Lorelai say thier goodnights to each other and kiss then Lorelai heads home and Max goes back to his place


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the morning when Rory wakes up Lorelai is sitting on her chair in her room

''hey how was the rest of the party last night?''

''it was great very eventful it was really great thought I got Luke to come out of his cave and we danced''

''what!''

''you danced you... you danced with Luke our Luke?''

''yes I danced with our Luke''

''Max didn't mind?''

''no he didn't because he's a really great guy and knows that Luke is one of my best friends and that he is also going to be the best man at our wedding

''I thought Jackson was going to be your best man?''

''change of plans''

''oh ok''

''when we were dancing Luke was waltzing Luke can waltz''

''Luke can waltz?

''Luke can waltz!''

''look how you just said Luke can waltz where did he learn to waltz and dance he's never been to a wedding before''

''I don't know but it was fun he was a really good dancer''

''aww I'm so happy for you''

''me too kid ok I gotta go get ready for work so go back to sleep and I'll see you later I love you'' she kisses Rorys forehead

''ok'' Rory smiles and lays back down

Lorelai leaves the room

Rory goes back to sleep

Lorelai goes upstairs to get ready for work then leaves to go to work


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At the Inn in the kitchen Lorelai is making a list of people she wants at her wedding

''hey sweetie what are you doing?'' Sookie asks her

''making my wedding party list see'' she shows Sookie the list

The list of how the wedding it's going to be walking down the isle Sookie and Jackson Maid of Honor and Groomsmen Rory and Dean Brides Maid and Groomsmen Lane and Michel Bridesmaid and groomsmen Emily and Richard Mother of the bride and Father of the bride and - Mother and Father of the Groom Lorelai and Luke- Bride and Best man Max- Groom Invited guests Gpsy,Taylor,Miss Patty,Babette,Maury,,Max's sibilings brother Jan and other other sibiling name not mentioned

''wow''

''I know''

''so it's going to be a small town wedding with just the towns people?''

''yea pretty much''

''so what kind of dresses are you choosing?''

''not sure yet thats why I was gonna have Rory help me pick them out''

''oh ok when is it going to be?''

''I don't know yet Sookie''

''and flower choices or food choices are you going to have the reception at Luke's?''

''we haven't decided on really anything yet Max is teaching a summer course at the university of Toronto and should be back by the end of the summer''

''so it's gonna be a fall wedding?''

''um yea it's the most prettiest time in town then with all the leaves and stuff even thought my favorite season is winter but I don't want to have a wedding in the snow and have the people be sitting in the snow that would be just a little cold''

''ok do you need picking out invitations and stuff''

''not yet I just want to look around first''

''ok well let me know if you need any help''

''I will thank you'' she continues looking through a bridal magazine

''I'll make cookies''

''yum'' she says and is still flipping through the catalog


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that night at home Lorelai is looking through more bridal magazines in the kitchen at the table when Rory's door opens

''hey mom what are doing?''

''hey sweetie just looking through somemore bridal magazines''

''looking for stuff for your wedding?''

''sort of getting idea's what I need help with is the design and colors for maid of honor and bridesmaids for You,Lane, and Sookie''

''ok I can help with that''

''great thanks hun so are you hungry?'

''yea starved''

''so dinner thoughts?''

''we should probably have some''

''Luke's?''

''let's go!''

Lorelai picks up her magazines

The girls leave the house and head to Luke's


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At Luke's the girls walk in and sit at a table and start looking through the magazines again when Luke comes over

''what are you doing?''

''helping mom pick out bridesmaid dresses for the wedding''

''oh you want your usual burgers?''

''yes please''

''thanks Luke''

Luke starts to walk away

''Luke wait''

Luke comes back to the table

''what''

''I have to ask you something just come here please''

''ok what is it?''

''will you be my best man and walk me down the Isle it would mean so much to me if you walk me down the isle please she gives him the Gilmore pout ''give em the baby eyes baby''

''oh she gave me the eyes Fine''

''thank you Luke''

''isn't the bride's father suppossed to walk her down the isle?''

''yes''

''hey do not help him come on Luke you know my father and I do not have a good relationship''

''you really want me to do it and this is your final choice and you have though about this?''

''yes''

''ok I'll get your burgers going'' he leaves the table to start cooking

''so?''

''so that was painless I knew he would give in with the baby eyes and the Gilmore pout''

Rory just laughs and smiles

''so here I want to show you the list I made of the people I want to be in the wedding party and also the invited guest list''

''ooo let me see please''

Lorelai hands her the list

''looks good'

''good''

A few minutes later Luke brings thier burgers over and they eat while going through the magazines then say bye to Luke and leave the diner to go home


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At home Rory is sitting on the couch she see's Lorelai coming over from the kitchen

''hey mom?''

''yes angel''

''have you though about inviting dad to the wedding?''

''oh no no no no''

''why not he was your first serious boyfriend don't you want him to see you get married it will be nice and I havn't seen and or talk to him forever

''Rory no just drop it I don't want him to be there''

''why?''

''ugh because it will just turn out bad you know your dad he gets very jelous of other men very quickly and I don't need him to ruin the very specialist day of my life besides you being born and I don't want to see any blood ok?''

''ok but he kind of already knows from when you called him from your bachlorette party the other night and...''

''and what?''

Rory gets up and gets the paper and brings it over to Lorelai

Lorelai opens it to where Rory's post it note is and see's a huge picture of herself she Gasps

''how come you didn't show this to me earlier?''

''I don't know I'm sorry''

''it's ok I have to try and stop the madness before this gets out of hand and we start getting like a million calls tonight''

''your gonna try and stop this now isn't it already a little too late all of Connecticut knows that your engaged by now''

''yea I guess your right ok well I think I'm gonna head up to bed night hun'' she gives Rory a kiss

''night mom''

Lorelai walks over to the stairs and turns around

''hey hun?

''yea?''

''if you hear from/talk to your dad anytime soon don't invite him to the wedding please for me ok?''

''I won't I promise''

''ok g-night hun''

''night''

Lorelai heads upstairs to bed

Rory turns off all the lights then heads to bed also


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning when the girls get up they go to Luke's for breakfast At Luke's they find a table and sit down

Luke comes over and pours them coffee

''so that was a nice picture in the paper''

''oh yea all thanks to my mother's doing''

''geeze you blame her for everything''

''yes I am blaming her because she did it she's the only person I can think of that would put a huge picture of me in the paper like that without telling me so the whole world can find out before I even see the picture Rory only showed it to me last night so I had no idea it was even in the paper''

''geeze just sitting here''

''how's the wedding planning coming?''

''fine''

''good''

Luke takes thier order and goes over to the kitchen to start cooking thier breakfast

a little while later he brings them thier breakfast

''thanks Luke''

''yea thanks Luke''

The girls eat then Rory goes to catch her bus for school and Lorelai heads to work


End file.
